<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by coffeestainsandcashmere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846016">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere'>coffeestainsandcashmere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Draco, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt, draco is so far gone it's unreal, dramione - Freeform, gods help him he's so in love, in love draco, soft dramione, this is like the writing equivalent of the 'look at my wife' meme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette moment between Draco and Hermione at Malfoy Manor, written for an anon prompt on Tumblr which said 'dramione, stargazing'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco looked down at Hermione, lying beside him on the covers, looking tousled and flushed, and his heart flew to his throat. How could a human being be so heart-wrenchingly beautiful? Her hair was a riot of curls, her cheeks flushed from their recent and passionate lovemaking, and his silver gaze snagged on the large bruise blossoming on her neck that he knew would perfectly match the circle of his lips.  </p><p>Her warm brown eyes flickered up to his face and his breath caught. “What?” she asked, sliding her hand into his. She was so warm. She was always so warm.  </p><p>He smiled softly, feeling his lips quavering slightly. “Nothing,” he said, his voice catching halfway through the word. Loving her was not ‘nothing’. It was <em> everything </em>. “You want to go for a walk?” </p><p>“Now?” she asked with a tiny, incredulous laugh, rolling over on to her front so that she was half draped across his naked chest. “It’s nearly midnight?” </p><p>“I know,” he replied, breathless. “I just… I don’t know. Forget it.” </p><p>“No,” she smiled, leaning so close to him that he could have counted her thick eyelashes, one by one. The fact that she was here, at Malfoy Manor, was astonishing enough to him, but the fact that she’d lain on his bed and let him make long, slow love to her, falling apart beneath his hands and his kisses, was just… mind-blowing to him. “No. I don’t want to ‘forget it’, Draco.” She was fierce as a lioness too, and he adored that about her.  </p><p>And Merlin, but he loved it when she said his name like that. He kissed her then, just because he could. Slow and languorous and sweet. He loved to kiss her, and she deserved the world. He fully intended to give it to her, piece by piece, kiss by kiss.  </p><p>“Let’s go,” she grinned, tumbling out of bed in a mass of riotous curls and laughter. “But only if I can borrow your old quidditch jumper.” </p><p>“Anything,” he whispered, and she smiled at him. His heart stopped for a moment but then fluttered on, fragile and fast as a snitch in his ribcage.  </p><p>She dug it out of the wardrobe and then tugged the over-sized, green jumper down over her head, and once her hair had sprung free, she turned and looked over at him.  </p><p>He was gone. He was so gone.  </p><p>“What?” she chuckled again, stepping over to him, her legs and feet still bare.  </p><p>He couldn’t move.  </p><p>“Draco?” </p><p>“Mmm?” he finally managed, blinking like he’d taken a ‘stupefy’ to the face.  </p><p>She kissed him this time, and he melted, falling apart beneath the ardour of her attention. Her whole world focused down on him, pinprick sharp, and he swayed. I love you. Malfoys were not known for their courage, and his failed him then. He hoped his lips spoke it silently behind the kiss.  </p><p>Hermione pulled on some jeans and he dressed as well, and they snuck out through the Manor and into the grounds.  </p><p>“Wow,” she breathed, tilting her face up to the sky. “It’s so dark here… Look, there’s Orion. I bet you’ve got a relative named Orion…” </p><p>He nodded, mute at the sight of her in the starlight. He had no idea if there was an Orion Malfoy. He seemed to remember his Aunt having an Orion as an uncle on the Black side. Sirius’ father perhaps? None of that mattered. Nothing mattered now but the smile on her face and the stars in her eyes.  </p><p>They walked across the gravel and on into the knot garden, Hermione staring at the sky and Draco at Hermione.  </p><p>Finally, she flopped down on a knoll near the rose garden and splayed her body out, eyes on the heavens.  </p><p>“Sit,” she giggled when he just stood there, patting the grass of the mound beside her. “Draco… come on…” </p><p>He swallowed and levered himself down beside her. She shuffled and put her head on his shoulder, and a moment later he tugged a great swathe of curls out of his face.  </p><p>“Sorry,” she laughed.  </p><p>“Don’t be. I’m particularly fond of your wild hair, Granger.” </p><p>Her arm, draped across his torso, suddenly tightened. “I love you,” she said and his whole world imploded in a heartbeat.  </p><p>Silent tears spilled down from his silver eyes and she jerked away from him.  </p><p>“Draco?” </p><p>He tried to smile but everything blurred.  </p><p>“Oh Draco…” </p><p>She kissed them from his cheeks and when she pressed her lips to his, he tasted salt.  </p><p>“I mean it,” she said. “I love you. You deserve the world, Draco, after everything you’ve been through, but all I can offer you is me…” </p><p>“You’re more than I’ll ever deserve, Hermione,” he whispered, clutching her tightly to him and kissing the crown of her head. “I love you so much, you brilliant, beautiful witch.” </p><p>She giggled and hooked her thigh over his, pressing the entire length of body against his.  </p><p>“Gods above, but I love you so much.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created a Tumblr recently, where I'm posting things like these short pieces, as well as aesthetics and various other related things, so feel free to swing by and show some love there too if you use Tumblr. Requests and inspiration-related asks are very much open at the moment, so come on over and say hi if you'd like! It's brand new at the moment, but I'm working to build up content.</p><p>You can find me at <a href="https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com//">coffeestainsandcashmere</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>